1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to furniture, and more specifically, to a furniture system which will allow an individual to interchange parts so that the furniture will have a different look or style.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When decorating a home, apartment, office or the like, people tend to buy furniture which matches the decor of the room where the piece of furniture will be placed. People tend to spend hundreds to thousands of dollars in order to coordinate the furniture with the surrounding decor. However, as time goes by, many people like to change the appearance or the decor of their home or office. The changing of decor can be extremely expensive. This is especially so if the person wants to properly match the furniture to the decor.
Presently, there is no simple and easy way to change the look or appearance of a piece of furniture. In general, most pieces of furniture are individually made and constructed together piece by piece permanently. To change the look or appearance of the furniture would require one to take apart and reconstruct the piece of furniture. This would be very time consuming and expensive. Unfortunately, most people do not have the time, money, or skill to redecorate their home or office too often.
Therefore, a need existed to provide an improved piece of furniture and method therefor. The improve piece of furniture and method of constructing the same would allow one to easily change the appearance of the piece of furniture without the problems associated with prior art furniture pieces.